Omae no seda
by buny
Summary: Una persona del pasado de Thoru llega a la casa de Shigure... que significara esto? La chica cae desmayada y Hatori no sabe que es lo que pasa... Por que Akito no puede ser feliz todo paso en una tragica navidad
1. Wakarimasen

OMAE NO SEDA  
  
(Es tu culpa)  
  
Capitulo.- cero   
  
Wakarimasen (no entiendo)  
  
By: buny  
  
...oOo.0.oOo...  
  
Era un día como cualquier otro, bueno solo que era fin de semana y no había la necesidad de ir a la escuela, ese fin de semana en paricular estaba lire de toda tarea escolar, ya querían tener un muy merecido descanso y que mejor forma que una reunion...  
  
Thoru se encontraba en la cocina, preararia un rico gisado sus amigas no tardarían en llegar, Kyou y Yuki estaban discutiendo en el patio de la casa, como siempre por cualquier tonteria, Shigure estaba leyendo una de sus tiras comicas mientras esperaba el llamado de Thoru para comer, el aroma empezaba a impregnar toda la casa.  
  
Alguien llamaba a la puerta, era de seguro que sus amigas ya habían llegado, Thoru pidó a Shigure abriera, que remedio penso el pobre, no era que le cayeran mal las amigas de Thoru era solo que ellas, bueno no eran muy normales, una yanqui y una chica espiritista, la ultima era la que mas escalosfrios le daba, siempre vestida de una forma tan tetrica, al principio solo deseaba huir ahora ya no le daba tanta importancia, después de todo ellas querían mucho a su amiga, y eso era lo que mas le importaba.   
  
Shigure abrió la puerta estaba por dar un cometario sobre lo tarde que ya era y sobre todo de lo hambriento que estaba, solo que no eran ellas las que estaban en la entrada, Shigure se quedo extrañado, quien era él?  
  
Hana-chan y Uo-chan estaban llegando a la casa en ese momento, solo se quedaron calladas mientras esperaban alguna respuesta por cualquiera de los dos.  
  
Shigure por eduación saludo al extraño, oh disculpe, mi nombre es Hiroshi, mucho gusto, decia mientras una sonrisa se didujaba en su rostro, Shigure también se presento y una vez ya hablado ellos dos las chicas se animaron a hablar, a Hana no le daba buena espina y ella jamas en su vida se había equivocado en sus presentimientos, sabía que ese chico solo traeria problemas, sus ojos de un morado enigmatico y cabellera cafe, delgado y de buena estatura, Uo-chan dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, a que a venido aquí? él muchacho se quedo muy serio, solo sonrio y dijo de casualidad no vive aquí la señorita Honda Thoru, Yuki quien había ido a llamar a los demás se quedo estatico.   
  
Shigure pregunto amablemente si era amigo de ella, el asintio felizmente con la cabeza, soy un amigo de la infancia tal vez ella ya ni se acuerde de mi, Kyou llego molesto, la camida ya estaba preparada y nadie aparecia, que creen que hacen Thoru nos esta llamando, la comida ya esta lista!!! se quedo muy serio al ver a todos, él muchacho sonrio, entonces ella si vive aquí, ¬.¬ en una casa con puros hombres... je,je... la risa nerviosa de Shigure rompio el silencio, será mejor que entremos, un momento dijo Hana quien aun estaba desconfiando del sujeto, que pasa pregunto Uo-chan, Hana se quedo muy sería, Thoru salió de la cocina para ver lo que estaba pasando, Hiroshi la vio y de inmediato supo que era ella, se abrió paso entre los Souma y la abrazo...  
  
tsuuku...   
  
Nota.- Bueno se que a lo mejor esta no es una serie muy conocida, pero vale la pena verla U este fic es a peticion de Anna y esto es solo una introducción, el proximo capitulo: Douzo yoroshiku (gusto en verte) ya sabran si Hana esta en lo correcto o no ¬¬ claro que tiene que ver algun villano en toda serie je,je... y puede que no sea él. 


	2. Douzo yoroshiku

OMAE NO SEDA  
  
(Es tu culpa)  
  
Capitulo.- uno   
  
Douzo Yoroshiku (Gusto en verte)  
  
By: buny  
  
...oOo.0.oOo...  
  
Todos estaban como piedras, la abrazaba con tanta familiaridad, después del abrazo la tomo de los hombros, una enorme sonrisa estaba en su rostro, mientras que Thoru estaba un poco confundida, que bueno que te encontre fueron sus palabras, diculpe, fue lo que dijo la chica, lo conozco? en ese momento fue que todos reaccionaron, si no lo conocia no tenía por que abrazarla! Yuki fue el primero en llegar, los separo de una manera muy sutil y pidió mejor ir al comedor para conversar y ver que era lo que estaba pasando.   
  
La verdad es que nadie veía con buenos ojos al sujeto, solo que no podían ser descortes con él, tenían que escuchar su version.  
  
Yuki fue el primero en preguntar, - cuando fue que conociste a Honda-san?  
  
El chico se quedo serio, estaba recordando un poco, - fue en mi infancia, ella solo tenía mm... escasos 3 años aun así creo que ella no a cambiado mucho, eras amable y calida en ese entonces y lo eres ahora, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, - como es que no te recuerda!! un tanto furiosopregunto Kyo, no se controlaba mucho que digamos, esto sorprendio un poco a Hiroshi, se dio cuenta de que ella tenía a muchas personas que se preocupaban por ella, todas las miradas estaban sobre él, tal vez esperaban un minimo error para echarlo de allí, continuo con su relato, - sus padres estaban de visita en una gran casa, mi madre era la ama de llaves y nos encontramos en el jardin, había otra persona solo que no recuerdo bien quien era, era mayor a nosotros como por 3 o 4 años, sonrio un poco apenado por no recordarlo, luego su sonrisa se volvio un poco triste, siento lo de tu padre ese fue el mejor y el peor verano que e tenido...  
  
como!!! Tohru se altero solo un poco, ella no recordaba mucho a su padre, muy poco sabía de él, su madre preferia no hablar de él, solo sabía que había muerto de un resfriado que se complico y eso era todo y él lo recordaba?, - mi padre? Tohru estaba muy feliz, tal vez él podría contarle lo que realmente paso.  
  
oh!!! lo siento, Hiroshi se puso de pie rapidamente, es muy tarde tengo un compromiso, como me perdi, esta casa esta un poco oculta y allí se fue todo mi tiempo, lo siento, puedo venir otro día? todos se quedaron un tanto intrigados, al principio querian correrlo y ahora deseaban saber mas, Tohru se levanto un tanto exaltada, - por que fue el peor verano hiro-kun! el chico volteo, - por tu padre, lo olvidaste? por eso fue que se fueron, en verdad me hubiera gustado que te huebieras quedado, bueno me voy, plasmo en su rostro una sonrisa mientras que el resto estaba petrificado, se refería a la muerte del padre de Tohru??  
  
Abrió la puerta, Hatori estaba en la entrada vio como salia corriendo el chico, luego vio la puerta que estaba abierta así que solo entria y ya.  
  
Tohru se levanto muy seria de la mesa, voy a servir dijo, con esas palabras se fue a la cocina, Hatori entraba en ese momento al comedor, quien era ese sujeto dijo antes de saludar?? todos voltearon un tanto exhaltados.   
  
Hatori en verdad que no entendia, - me es un tanto familiar se que lo e visto antes dijo finalmente, ahora si tenia toda la atencion de los presentes, Shigure se aventuro a preguntar, donde lo viste? Hatori se quedo callado por un rato, tiempo que fue un tanto eterno para los presentes, -no lo recuerdo.  
  
-Esta bien Hatori, Yuki lo invito a sentarse, - estabamos por comer dijo Kyo, Hana se puso de pie, creo que ya se esta tardando demasiado voy a ayudarla, espera la detuvo Uotani, yo ire, las dos chicas se quedaron viendo, Kyo se puso de pie bruscamente, claro que no!! son invitadas y con paso decidido se fue directo a la cocina, todos asombrados se quedaron pensando, ese era Kyo??   
  
Un grito por parte del muchacho elimino tal pensamiento, todos fueron directo a la cocina, Hana presentia que algo estaba mal, por lo menos desde que había visto a ese chico.   
  
Tohru estaba en el suelo, Hatori se abrio paso entre todos para llegar a la chica, toco su frente, no tenía temperatura, su respiracion era normal al igual que su pulso, solo estaba inconciente, la tomo en sus brazos, - lo mejor será llevarla a su habitación, todos dieron espacio para que pudiese pasar sin problemas.  
  
Otousan.... (padre...)  
  
Hatori se detuvo por un instante, todos habían escuchado aquello, todos iba detras de Hatori bastante preocupados.  
  
Hiroshi iba lo mas rapido posible, su destino estaba muy cerca, llego justo a tiempo entro en la casa llego hasta el recividor, toco tres veces la puerta y solo esperaba a que le dieran permiso de entrar, se escucho una voz del otro lado, era el momento, abrió la puerta puerta.  
  
- y bien?  
  
Hiroshi se quedo un tanto serio, - pues esta hecho, el sujeto solo sonrio maliciosamente, Hiroshi tenía una duda y estaba por preguntar cuando alguien sin previo a viso simplemente entro, - lo siento pense... solo traigo esto, entrego una carta y salio del lugar, Hiroshi cambio la pregunta cree que él traera problemas? el otro sujeto solo nego con la cabeza, - ya esta hecho no es así? ahora vete, el muchacho obedecio y salio del lugar.  
  
Cierto pensó no pregunte mi duda, bueno sería para la proxima, además tal vez no me gustara esuchar la respuesta, como sea tarde o temprano la sabre.  
  
Una pequeña niña estaba en el piso, sus lagrimas salian, rodaban por sus mejillas, cualquiera diria que esta estaba haciendo un puchero, algun objeto que había gustado y no se le había dado, llorar por vanalidades, por desgracia ese no era su caso, su problema iba mas alla que un juego de niños.  
  
Intentaba quitar las lagrimas puesto que no podía ver por su causa, no importaba que, no podía dejar de llorar...  
  
Nakanaide.... (no llores)   
  
una voz se escucho, un niño de mayor que ella intentaba consolarla, la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazaba fuertemente, lo mas que sus debiles brazos le permitian, la situación lo había afectado demasiado, él también queria llorar, no soportaba verla en ese estado, que podía hacer él?, si solo era un niño, como ayudar a olvidar su dolor?, como...?   
  
A pesar de ser tan joven había experimentado un enorme dolor.  
  
Tohru seguía en el mismo estado, sus amigas la estaban acompañando, Momiji llego un poco mas tarde, había llegado muy animado a ver a su amiga cuando supo la noticia, paso el día y no había alguna mejoria, Hatori no sabía que era lo que le ocurria pero se veía tan pensativo, algo mas le estaba molestando, se fue llevandose a Momiji, lo mejor sería que no se preocupara era muy joven como para seguir sufriendo, como si no fuera suficiente el que su madre no lo recordara, si había alguna reaccion pidió que lo llamaran de inmediato, tenía algo que revisar antes, de sacar conclusiones, sabía que había leido algo similar en uno de sus libros.  
  
Kyo intentaba que le explicaran lo que Hatori había dicho, Yuki y Shigure no querían hablar mucho del tema, ellos también estaban muy angustiados, tal vez... volteron a ver a Kyo, este se quedo callado tras atraer la mirada de sus primos, tal vez debamos llevarla a un hospital.  
  
Yuki se puso de pie, Hatori había dicho que lo mejor era dejarla donde estaba, ella estaba por decirlo así en estado de coma, tal vez en muerte cerebral, esas palabras habían hecho que las ganas de llorar se hicieran latentes, estaba anocheciendo y no tenían ninguna novedad de Hatori.  
  
Las amigas de Tohru no deseaban irse pero, tampoco podían quedarse, no había nada que ellas pudieran hacer y temian que solo pudieran estorbar, se fueron un poco tarde aun albergaban en su inetrior una ezperanza, solo esperaban despertar al día siguiente y ver a su amiga con una sonrisa en el el rostro.  
  
Yuki fue a ver a Honda, se veía tan tranquila dormida, eso era lo que quería creer, que solo se había ido a dormir y que al día siguiente todo estaria bien, hubo una reacción por parte de la chica, solo que no sabía si esta era buena o mala, un alagrima salió de su ojo terminando en su suave cabello, estaba sufriendo? tenía que llamar a Hatori, tenía que decirles algo, salió de la habitación estaba muy decidido, queria respuestas, tomo la bocina del telefono cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, dejo el telefono y fue de inmediato a ver quien era, Shigure ya estaba en ese lugar justamente a la persona que queria ver, Hatori estaba en la entrada, él por lo general siempre se veía sereno hasta llego a pensar que no poseia emociones, eso era algo absurdo después de lo que le había pasado con Kana, su amor, era normal que se comportara frio, no deseaba ser dañado de nuevo y había tomado aprecio ala chica por eso no esperaba que en ese momento se viera un tanto alterado, algo no estaba bien, Shigure estaba esperando a que el hombre le dijera lo que estaba pasando.  
  
- Esto no se había presentado en mucho tiempo segun los libros que tengo, afortunadamente Tohru no esta enferma, que alivio pensaron, esa si que era una buena noticia, solo que si ella no estaba enferma, entonces? miradas interogantes fueron lanzadas al doctor, fue cuando Yuki decidio informar de las lagrimas de Tohru, Hatori puso su mano en la cabeza de Yuki el chico estaba ya bastante alterado, no te preocupes, sin duda la chiqilla se había ganado el aprecio de casi toda la familia, incluso si ella lo quisiera pudiera hacer que la familia se revelara ante su propio jefe, claro ella es demasiado buena como para iniciar n guerra entre la familia, sin duda sería la primera en detenerla.   
  
Hatori suspiro, bueno entonces estaba seguro, no lo podía creer, ahora entendia muchas cosas, el por que no le habia borrado la memoria, el por que de tantas escuelas ellos debían estar en esa escuela y precisamente en ese grupo, ella estaba mas involucrada de lo que jamás nadie lo estara.   
  
Por fin les daria sus conclusiones, todos esperaban ansiosos, Kyo llego en ese momento, sin duda él también se queria enterar, - parece que no somos los primero Souma que ella conoce, que queria decir con eso? el rostro de desconcierto de todos le dio a entender que nadie entendia sus palabras, - lo que ella sufre en este momento es el regreso de sus recuerdos, Yuki hablo creía entender lo que Hatori quería decir, - quieres decir que Honda-san sabía del secreto de la familia y que su memoria fue borrada en el pasado? Hatori asintio con la cabeza, Shigure exaltado grito ES IMPOSIBLE!!  
  
Todos miraron a Hatori, eso era posible?   
  
Es posible dijo finalmente, solo que no es muy comun como ya se los había comentado, no entiendo, por que Akito permitio que ella se volviera a involucrar.   
  
La pequeña niña correspondió al abrazo, por que Akito-kun? por que? el niño acariciaba su cabeza, - el dolor pasara lo prometo, todo estara bien, - la niña se le quedo mirando, su rostro lleno de ternura empapado por sus propias lagrimas, como olvidar a mi padre? siento deseos de morir... undio su cabeza en el pecho del niño, - es mi promesa y es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, yo no lo olvidare pero tu si y con eso me olvidaras a mi también Tohru-chan, te voy a extrañar, las lagrimas por fin emergieron a pesar de los esfuerzos por que no pasara, en verdad te voy a extrañar...  
  
TSUUKU...   
  
Nota.- espero y les guste este cap, no era lo que tenía en mente pero bueno, el proximo capitulo es " Hayaku kaete kite" (Regresa pronto).

HARBET.- espero no haber tardado tanto je,je... como tengo otros fics en linea pues tengo que irme uno por uno sorry, espero y te haya gustado, gracias por tu review, aun no se si Yuki tomara un papel sumamente importante o lo compartira con Kyo je,je... a mi me encantan los Gatos pero como mi signo chino es Yuki pues haber que hago je,je...

BAICHA. 


	3. Hayaku kaete kite

OMAE NO SEDA  
  
(Es tu culpa)  
  
Capitulo.- dos  
  
Hayaku kaete kite (regresa pronto)  
  
By: buny  
  
**...oOo.0.oOo...  
**  
Los review, aunque no son mucho gracias!!!

Alexeigirl.- Pues si je, je no se atreveran a dañarla… la cosa es que no se trata de eso si no todo lo contraio, creo que presentare un lado mas humano y el por que de que Auki se comporte mas de esa manera y sobre todo por lo de Kana

anita-asakura.- Anita ya sabes que es un placer para mi dejarte pikada ja, ja, ja… que bueno que sigas tan fan mía, snif snif haber cuando hacemos el fic de escaflowne que quedamos!!

**...oOo.0.oOo...  
  
**

Hatori se había quedado callado y junto con él el resto, no entendían como era posible! En su niñez… jamás vieron a una niña.

Shigure se exalto un poco, todos voltearon a verlo, pareciera como si tuviera la respuesta, -Thoru sabía la historia del Junishi, y si su madre la conocía tal vez toda su familia la conocía!!

Todos se quedaron algo decepcionados, eso no ayudaba en gran cosa, ni hablar solo les quedaba esperar a que ella despertara y por fin saber la verdad sobre lo que había pasado.

Hatori se quedo el resto del día hasta que ella despertara sus amigas habían aparecido y paso lo mismo ella no despertó, las clases iniciarían al día siguiente y ella parecía no querer despertar

Al parecer a la chica le había tomado otra noche retomar sus recuerdos, una mañana algo cansada para los chicos, no habían podido conciliar el sueño por los acontecimientos la duda los estaba comiendo, ese era un secreto mas grande aun y sobre todo de Akito.

Thoru se despertó como si fuera una mañana normal, fue directo a la cocina ya que de seguro todos tendrían hambre, Kyo fue el primero en aparecerse frente a ella, la chica solo lo recibió con una sonrisa, - el desayuno estará pronto.

Yuki no se quedaría atrás, Shigure y Hatori llegaron al final, la pobre se sentía como un animal de Zoológico ya que todos se le quedaban viendo como si esta fuera a hacer algo.

- no se preocupen me apresurare con el desayuno, una sonrisa nerviosa se fijo en su cara tras no saber que era lo que pasaba.

-Honda-san te sientes bien esta mañana? Yuki no se iba a esperar mas necesitaba saber lo que pasaba ya que al parecer todos se habían acobardado al querer preguntar.

- si!! Estas bien!!?? El resto pregunto al unísono, excepto Hatori.

Ahora si que estaba mas que confundida.

-Estoy bien, por que habría de estar mal

-recuerdas algo de ayer, antier? Hatori con su típica voz fría intervino

La chica se quedo pensativa por unos segundos, pues me fui a dormir igual que ustedes… paso algo?

No podía ser no recordaba nada!! Acaso se había equivocado Hatori, en ese se escucho la puerta, era de esperarse que hanashima y Uotani llegaran temprano para ver a su amiga, estaba claro lo mucho que la querían.

Thoru estaba con una cara de yo no se nada, se volteo y empezó a hacer el desayuno, todos se quedaron viendo unos a los otros

-bueno Hanashima creo que nos preocupamos demasiado, Hatori-san gracias por cuidar de ella

Hanashima también le agradece, aunque el no hizo gran cosa, estaba muy confundido se fue del lugar sin decir nada, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa sin despedirse, tenía que volver a leer ese libro algo se le habría escapado, tal vez había sido demasiada información y empezaría a recordarla, quizás solo debía hablar con Akito, pero para eso debía estar seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Hatori se fue a su estudio, mientras que el resto tenía que ir a clases.

Hatori se quedo muy pensativo en su estudio, no sabía como empezar la platica, hola Akito que tal, oyes por cierto ya conocías a Thoru por que no lo habías dicho antes!! Como no! Ya estaba decidido tomo se quito la bata y tomo su abrigo, tendría que encontrar las palabras en el momento, antes de salir miro a un muchacho, este le era muy familiar, claro era el muchacho que había salido de casa de Thoru, aun así le era familiar… solo que la pregunta era que hacia ese tipo en ese lugar, al parecer venia de, venia de con Akito, se regreso a su estudio eso le daba paso a mas dudas, aunque tal vez no del todo, eso podría contestar a otras cosas.

Estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entro al cuarto, a decir verdad esta persona hizo el menor ruido posible, camino de puntillas hasta quedar detrás del peli verde, la presencia del intruso estaba fuera del conocimiento de él Souma, unos brazos se serraron con mucha animosidad en su cuello, gracias!! Unos gritos eufóricos muy característicos del Souma con la maldición del conejo, no era otro que Momiji quien estaba agradeciendo a Hatori por haber curado a Honda, este se quedo observando al pequeño que no sabía por que estaba tan serio, fue cuando sorpresivamente dijo, -ya saliste de clases!! Momiji se le quedo viendo extrañado puesto que por lo general el dragón siempre estaba serio de más, se puso de pie de inmediato, y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a un rubio muy extrañado, se apresuraba a llegar con Akito, se había quedado pensando todo el día, como había sido eso posible?? Llego a la puerta de la habitación de Akito, se quedo allí, se dijo así mismo que tenia que volver a su respiración normal se tranquilizo por unos instantes y fue entonces cuando respiro profundo tomo valor y toco la puerta, Akito le permitió entrar.

Hatori se quedo muy serio se sentó en sus piernas como señal de respeto ante el jefe de la familia, aunque este tal vez no lo mereciera.

Se quedo en un silencio casi total, solo se escuchaba el canto de las aves, Akito se acerco a Hatori, -por que estas aquí, fueron sus palabras calmadas y casi sin sonido, Hatori reacciono ante eso, se quiso poner de pie mas no se lo permitió Akito.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, el Dragón cedió y se volvió a sentar, - es por Honda Thoru…

A Akito pareció no sorprenderle en lo mas mínimo solo sonrió para si, - y por que ella es la razón de tu visita? Quieres mi aprobación para borrarle la memoria?, no necesitas permiso para eso, vamos dímelo no me molestare contigo.

Hatori empezó a tartamudear un poco, se aclaro la garganta para decirlo todo con mas calma, el no era así por que se estaba comportando como un tonto?

Las palabras estaban por salir de su boca cuando una voz femenina rompió el silencio, solo se escucho fugazmente Akito…

Los dos voltearon a donde la efímera vos había tenido mayor resonancia.

Kyo y Yuki estaban en casa Shigure se unió al grupo.

-creen que Thoru este bien? Pregunto el mayor

Ambos chicos se quedaron pensativos, Yuki se apresuro a hablar

-se veía todo normal en clases.

Kyo bajo la mirada, no lo se su mirada es otra, tal vez no es muy notorio pero por un momento la vi oscurecida, algo esta pasando y yo quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando.

Thoru estaba frente a los dos ninguno decía nada, ninguno se movía, miles de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Hatori, por que estaba ella en ese lugar, entonces era verdad, Akito ya la había conocido antes, ese muchachito, los recuerdos golpearon a Hatori, si lo recordaba un niño este se fue por alguna razón no le dio importancia puesto que tenía que ir a estudiar la carrera de medicina no era cualquier cosa, pero si recordaba aquel rostro, fue por un problema de la familia, Akito estaba llorando, esas imágenes, por que las había borrado de su mente, después de todo no recordaba haber visto llorar a Akito, el siempre se mostraba con esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia y orgullo digna de cualquier tirano.

Volteo a ver a Thoru esta aun estaba inmóvil, por que no la recordaba a ella, no la vio en aquel entonces? Estaba tan metido en sus asuntos que no quiso saber por que Akito estaba llorando o simplemente le borraron la mente a él también?, como fue posible al ver al otro muchacho ella recordara si ya había visto a Akito anterior mente no lo entendía que estaba pasando cual era el misterio de todo?? Se puso de pie esta vez Akito no lo detuvo, solo susurro el nombre de Thoru, fue cuando Akito reacciono.

-que es lo que quieres, acompaño la frase con una de sus sonrisas características.

La chica no contestaba, -me estabas buscando dijo Hatori, ella movió en forma negativa la cabeza, una lagrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla, sonrió por un abreve instante y se arrojo a abrazar a Akito.

TSUUKU…

Siento tener que dejarlo aquí pero no quedaría nada para el siguiente cap el cual es el final!!! Por fin sabrán todol o que paso y oh! Si ese estará un poco mas largo lo prometo, próximo cap subete ga owareba ii (Quiero que todo esto termine) 


	4. Subete ga owareba ii

**OMAE NO SEDA  
**  
(Es tu culpa)

Capitulo.- tres  
Subete ga owareba ii (Quiero que todo esto termine)  
By: buny

**...oOo.0.oOo...**

Gracias por los review:

Lily-The-Black-Rose.- No se si sea excelente pero ya tenia ganas de escribir algo de esta serie, te adelanto que uno de mis personajes favoritos es Akito así que este fic es de el, pero no por eso voy a menos preciar al resto por que también me encantan Yuki y Kyo Shigure… je,je….

Kisa.- gracias por tu review… no te preocupes ya podrás verla serie completa ;P espero y te agrade lo que esta en este capitulo haber si un día me animo y escribo uno de el trío que tanto te gusta (Hatori, Shigure y Ayame).

Andrea Naoko.- Pues mm.. no se si poner algo amoroso, no te preocupes inicialmente si pense en poner una relación amorosa con Akito por que es novedosa la idea pero ahora veo que no agrada mucho la idea así que no te preocupes no se queda con él je,je.. ops creo que ya dije demasiado je, je…

**...oOo.0.oOo...**

Hatori estaba atónito, no tenía palabras para lo que estaba pasando, en cualquier momento sentía que perdería la calma, después de todo lo que había logrado conocer de el líder de la familia Souma, lo que estaba presenciando estaba fuera de todo contexto.

Tohoru estaba abrazando a Akito y el joven líder de la familia Souma estaba sin moverse, sus manos en el aire con su expresión sin sentimientos aparentes, hasta que le pareció ver como una lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo, fue cuando el chico decidió que era suficiente y separo a la joven de si, ella lo miraba interrogante pero a la vez un tanto comprensiva.

-Doushite… (que pasa?) fue lo único que Akito pudo pronunciar después de dar la espalda a los presentes en el salón, lo decía con esa forma tan peculiar, tan suya, tan calmada, eso si él era muy bueno para encubrir sus sentimientos, Hatori pensaba que el en cualquier momento se desmoronaría frente a ambos pero no fue así, los dos se quedaron callados inclusive todas las preguntas que Hatori tenía en ese momento fueron desvanecidas por todo lo ocurrido, recordaba que en aquel entonces él le había pedido que le borraran la memoria a ella, claro le era muy fácil dar ordenes y fueron Shigure y Yuki quien lo detuvieron de causarle un daño mayor, y esas palabras débiles saliente de sus labios, hicieron recobrar la compostura, eso ya había sido algo que le había parecido increíble, lo había calmado sin la necesidad de que alguien resultara lastimado o apenado. Ella sin duda era increíblemente paciente.

Un silencio se sumió en la habitación al parecer nadie quería inicial la conversación, Tohoru esperaba a que Akito hablara, Akito parecía no querer hablar y Hatori… bueno Hatori solo esperaba a ver lo que sucedía después lo que había pasado, ya era demasiado si la chica era paciente el no lo era tanto y menos en ese momento.

-Que es lo que esta pasando? Como es que la conociste antes?!

Ambos voltearon a ver a Hatori, al parecer se habían olvidado de un tercero en la sala.

- Yo no se si pueda contar todo puesto que aun hay huecos en mi memoria, pero puedo contar todo lo que recuerdo.

**Flash back**

Una tarde soleada de verano, dos familias se reunían para tener acuerdos de negocios, una pequeña niña se balanceaba en la silla donde su madre se encontraba, esta ya estaba un poco enfadada sus padres habían estado hablando y solo eso, de cosas que ella no entendía en lo mas mínimo, un señor al parecer el jefe de la otra familia se acerco a ella le dio una calida sonrisa y la invito a salir a jugar al hermoso jardín que estaba atrás de la habitación.

Minutos más tarde la pequeña ya estaba en el jardín corriendo por todos lados.

Había recorrido todo el lugar, a pesar de que el lugar estaba lleno de flores y era bastante amplio, ya empezaba a aburrirse, todo estaba tan calmado y solo, a donde mirase era lo mismo, no sabía si seria correcto ir más allá, alcanzaba a ver una puerta la miro por unos breves minutos, la curiosidad la estaba matando, que debía hacer ir ver y luego volver? Que malo podía pasar, además la habían dejado en ese lugar para que no se aburriera así que exploraría un poco, no tenía que pasar nada malo, empezó a caminar animosamente, la puerta estaba a unos metros del lugar, su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, estaba tan emocionada pero no sabía por que razón, se quedo frente a la puerta, estaba dudando un poco, quería extender su mano pero se detenía así misma, toco la perilla sonrió y estaba por girarla cuando escucho una voz que la hizo brincar del susto volteo a ver de inmediato quien era la persona que le estaba hablando, se tranquilizo cuando se percato de que la persona que le estaba llamando era si acaso uno o dos años mayor que ella.

-Que haces en este lugar?

La chica sonrió como siempre lo hacia, - mi familia esta de visita y me dijeron que fuera a jugar al jardín, quien eres?

El chico sonrió, - entonces eres una invitada de la familia Souma, yo soy Hiroshi, mi familia trabaja para la familia Souma, tengo un poco de tiempo libre, soy acompañante del hijo del Señor de la casa, ibas a entrar por esa puerta?

-bueno me gano la curiosidad y quería ver que había detrás de ella

-allí esta el señorito, ese es un lugar donde solo entran las personas que el quiere por lo general lo usa para relajarse, es decir cuando quiere estar solo, eso es raro pero hoy decidió entrar ya tiene mas de media hora, algo debe de estar pasando, el no es así.

-entonces no puedo entrar? Un poco de tristeza se reflejo en su rostro, oh! lo siento soy Honda Tour mucho gusto.

El chico se quedo un poco pasmado, esa chica si que era un poco rara.

-entonces te voy a acompañar hasta que el salga así los dos no estaremos solos, El chico no puso ninguna objeción, incluso le pareció bastante bien la idea.

- y tu familia por que esta en este lugar?.. no me digas!!! El muchachito puso una cara de horror y apunto a la pequeña

- no me digas que eres la prometida, tu familia es de esas que escogen al marido cuando están en la niñez o incluso antes de nacer

Oo? De que estas hablando la chica no entendía, - existe ese tipo de familias?

Bueno cabía la posibilidad de que ella no supiera nada o simplemente no supiera nada que clase de padres desalmados tenía, o tal vez sus padres solo estaban de negocios, entonces por que Akito estaba en ese estado

Hiroshi se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no sentía que Tohoru jalaba su ropa para llamarle la atención, el chico volteo un tanto avergonzado

-oye la puerta se esta abriendo…

Los dos esperaron a que terminara por abrirse, tohoru estaba ansiosa por conocer al hijo del dueño de tan linda casa.

Un joven de cabellos grises salio por la puerta, se dirigió a Hiroshi

-escucha es preciso que me acompañes a ver a mi padre… en eso se da cuenta de que una persona desconocida lo esta observando

-quien eres tu… ah! Tu debes ser la hija de la familia Honda, mi padre me dijo que estarían de visita por una temporada

-Honda Tohoru, mucho gusto Akito-kun

Ambos se sorprendieron por la familiaridad que había tomado tan rápidamente, - lo mismo digo Tohoru-chan

**Fin de flash back**

- Así fue como conocí a Akito-kun el estaba en ese lugar puesto que su padre le había dicho que no me dejara sola, el se había molestado por que no quería estar de niñera, bueno esas habían sido las palabras que le había dicho a su padre, el negocio que tenían con mi familia iba a demorar además eran muy buenos amigos así que estaríamos por un tiempo y no solo eso los visitaríamos cada cierta temporada así que estaría de niñeta por un buen tiempo, una sonrisa melancólica suco por sus labios.

Kyo estaba en la mesa recargado sobre su mano estaba pensativo, Yuki solo lo observaba, ya llevaba bastante tiempo en esa posición eso no era típico de el, estaba por preguntar cuando Shigure entro, no me esperen no voy a llegar esta noche, puso su mejor cara de pervertido y sonrió

- Donde vas a estar, es un poco tarde y Honda-san no a llegado

-Podrían callarse!!!!!! Hacen mucho ruido no me dejan concentrar, Shigure solo se alejo un poco y volvió a repetir – no me esperen… el joven pareció desvanecerse salio lo mas rápido que pudo de la casa.

- que es lo que te pasa si te molesta el ruido por que no te vas al techo! Yuki al parecer se había molestado, Shigure se fue a quien sabe donde y Honda no llegaba, Kyou solo volteo la mirada, - hace frió además quiero recordar algo importante.

-importante dices, de que se trata?

-ahora si te interesa verdad, lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí

Yuki ahora se había quedado solo, molesto y con la duda, en verdad era algo importante?

Kyou se había ido a su habitación, se percato de lo que Yuki había dicho sobre que Tohoru no había llegado, tenia toda la razón ella no era del tipo de personas que se va sin avisar, algo extraño estaba pasando y si tan solo pudiera recordar se decía a si mismo...

Se quedo por unos instantes callado y muy pensativo, no podía recordar nada, las cosas que había vivido en su niñez solo recordaba la vez que tuvo que abandonar la gran casa ya que había sido adoptado por la persona mas maravillosa, por que no habría de haber olvidado todo aquello si lo único que le producía era dolor, mas sin embargo ahora necesitaba saber, otro momento mas, al parecer era caso perdido, tal vez si debía de comentarlo a Yuki tal vez el si recordaba algo después de todo el vivió mas tiempo que el en ese maldito lugar.

Salio de su habitación, y se quedo sumamente callado, paralizado, Yuki estaba pasando por el lugar, después de todo no se iba a quedar con la duda.

Hiroshi...

Yuki lo observo con curiosidad.

-Hiroshi? que hay con él?

Kyou tenia cara de asustado, eso ya estaba preocupando a Yuki, - contesta! que es lo que esta pasando?

Kyou quiso salir corriendo, Yuki fue mas rápido y lo detuvo

-Dime que es lo que esta pasando o no te soltare, Kyou lo miro, ni hablar el no iba a ceder, además así podía comprobar que efectivamente estaba en lo correcto, con aire resignado empezó a hablar.

-recuerdas cuando éramos niños?

-no entiendo por que la pregunta, eso estaba fuera de contexto

-si recuerdas que Akito tenia una persona que lo acompañaba a todos lados?

-la verdad, no, los recuerdos de mi infancia son pocos, por que esa pregunta?

-Baka! no lo comprendes! creo que Hiroshi el amigo de Tohoru es esa misma persona

-que dices! bueno eso puede ser posible, tiene mas sentido lo que nos dijo Hatori-san acerca de que a ella le habían borrado la memoria. Ambos se miraron asombrados, voltearon a la misma dirección... la salida lo único que se les ocurrió era ir con Akito, por el momento era todo lo que se les había ocurrido.

Tohoru se había quedado callada, al parecer Akito no estaba dispuesto a decir una sola palabra, después de todo no estaba en sus planes que Hatori se enterara.

La puerta se abrió, Shigure había llegado al lugar, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a los tres en el lugar, sobre todo a Tohoru, tenia la intensión de preguntar a Akito, después de todo el era la persona mas allegada a el, suponía que le diría por lo menos algo.

Akito estaba perdiendo la paciencia, miro a donde estaba Tohoru, pensaría muy bien lo que iba a decir, no iba a dar ninguna clase de explicación, después de todo el era el líder de la familia Souma.

Shigure antes que nada primero fue donde Tohoru, por que estaba ella allí, acaso Akito había echo algo?

Fue cuando Tohoru cayó sin previo aviso, Hatori y Shigure intentaron apresurarse a ayudar a la joven pero se quedaron paralizados al ver lo que estaba pasando...

Akito había sido el primero en llegar, que era ese comportamiento? hacia parecer como si ella realmente le importara, incluso parecía... tierno?

Akito la levando con sus débiles brazos y la llevo a un lugar cómodo, al parecer ella aun estaba recordando y tal vez lo que estaba recordando era lo peor.

Todos estaban saliendo de la habitación, Yuki llego en ese memento, todos estaban afuera de la habitación de Akito, inclusive el mismo Akito, algo raro estaba pasando...

Tohoru estaba descansando en la habitación de Akito y todos esperaban que alguien dijera algo, Akito los miro con desprecio, estaba claro que el no iba a decir una sola palabra, les dio la espalda y entro sin dar oportunidad a nadie de detenerlo.

Al parecer todos estaban bastante confundidos, Yuki miro a Hatori y le pregunto que era lo que estaba pasando, Hatori tampoco quería decir nada puesto que ni el mismo lo podía creer.

Shigure se estaba molestando, Tohoru estaba allí adentro con él! no pensaba nadie hacer algo?!

-Pues si no piensas decir nada, entonces Akito me dará respuestas, voy a tumbar esa entrada si es necesario!

El peli verde reacciono en ese momento, estaba obligado a decir lo que sabía si no quería problemas mayores.

-Esta bien les voy a decir lo que se...

Akito solo observaba a la chica la cual parecía estar teniendo pesadillas...

-siento la necesidad de odiarte pero no lo consigo, el chico se sentó en la cama, empezó a recordar lo que suponía que ella estaba por saber...

**Flash back**

Después de unas semanas Akito ya se había echo amigo de la pequeña, él, HIroshi y Tohoru se la pasaban en los jardines, platicando o jugando, le había tomado bastante apreció, se había ya ausentado por mas de un mes, la familia no había tenido la necesidad de visitar la mansión puesto que los negocios no lo requerían, el futuro líder de la familia Souma estaba muy triste, Hiroshi se acerco a él, disculpe Joven...

Akito al parecer no le había puesto atención, una llamada mas y fue cuando por fin reacciono, - que es lo que esta pasando?

-bueno la época navideña se acerca y nos iremos pronto, mi familia y yo pasaremos las festividades en otra ciudad, mi madre no me a dicho a donde pero es un echo que nos iremos en una semana, Akito se ensombreció aun mas, no estaría con él y Tohoru no lo visitaba, sonrió amargamente por pensar alguna vez que ella sería un fastidio, pensar que iba a estar de niñera de una chiquilla encajosa, cuando había sido todo lo contrario ella era una niña muy educada e inteligente.

-entonces espero que te diviertas, aunque no estemos cercas espero y te la pases bien...

La semana había pasado como si nada, el tiempo se había agotado, las fiestas empezarían en escasos 3 días, Hiroshi se estaba retirando con su familia al parecer estaría de vuelta para festejar el año nuevo.

Inesperadamente ella había aparecido después de que Hiroshi partió, esa iba a ser el mejor de los festejos en muchos años, el estaba tan feliz solo que no esperaba que todo terminara de esa manera no deseaba seguir recordando mas todo aquello que solo le hacia mas daño quería acabar quería que todo terminara y planeaba que terminara ese mismo día.

TSUUKU…

Nota.- se que dije que seria el final soy una mentirosa!! sorry en verdad pero es que el suceso que va a pasar se me esta dificultando un poco y es que ya se que va a pasar pero aun no lo armo bien y como ya paso mucho tiempo decidí cortar el cap siguiente será Subete ga owareba ii II (Quiero que todo esto termine II )


	5. Subete ga owareba ii II

**OMAE NO SEDA  
**  
(Es tu culpa)

Capitulo.- tres  
Subete ga owareba ii II (Quiero que todo esto termine II)  
By: buny

**...oOo.0.oOo...**

La Chiquilla había aparecido inesperadamente, su padre lo había mandado llamar a la sala después de despedirse de Hiroshi, su cara de tristeza lo decía todo, la casa estaría sola, ya que no era costumbre de la familia Souma estar juntos en navidad, esa tradición no significaba mucho a decir verdad, su padre lo esperaba en la cocina.

-Bien hijo, como sabes la casa estará sola esta semana así que quiero que elijas una de las tantas habitaciones para que… el hombre se quedo callado, Akito no entendía nada hasta que detrás de si salió una niña, no solo una pequeña, era una de las personas que mas ansiaba ver, no le importaba si no recibía regalos en esa temporada solo quería que ella estuviera con él en esas fechas, al parecer sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas, corrió a abrazarla de manera sorpresiva, mientras sus padre simplemente se limito a sonreír, sabía que la vida de su hijo iba a ser corta y quería que el la disfrutara lo mas posible y fuera feliz.

Solo que no sabía si ella sufriría al saber sobre el secreto de la familia, no debía preocuparse, por lo pronto ellos eran felices lo demás, eso ya sería otra cosa.

Los dos fueron en busca de una habitación, como lo había ordenado el jefe de la familia Souma, el día paso rápido, para cuando era de noche un coche llego…

Solo faltaban dos días para que fuera navidad, la fecha no era de tanta importancia se decía.

Tooru empezó a contradecirlo, el chico solo se quedo observándola, todas las palabras que ella decía se quedaban en su mente, después de todo iba a ser una de las mejores fiestas en mucho tiempo.

Tooru había terminado de hablar después de ver la sonrisa que había provocado en el Souma.

- pensé que esta iba a ser la peor navidad de mi vida, la chica solo sonrió

-Pues la verdad debes agradecer a la nevada, fue por eso que no pudimos salir mi padre solo venía por un asuntillo y luego nos iríamos de viaje, sabes, tengo buenas noticias, aunque tal ves para ti no lo sean, la chica cambio su humor súbitamente de feliz a tristeza

Akito se exaltó un poco, la tomo de los hombros, claro que no! Si es una buna noticia para ti lo es para mi dijo finalmente con una sonrisa sincera. Tooru se abrazo al chico y empezó a decir de lo que se trataba la noticia, mis padres han comprado una casa en la ciudad, eso significa que viviremos cercas, un tremendo silencio permaneció por unos instantes, después la chica pudo sentir como el abrazó se intensificaba, después la separo de si, la miro con una enorme sonrisa, no lo podía creer, todas sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas, su mejor amiga permanecería mas tiempo con el no solo en temporadas como lo exigía el trabajo de sus padres.

La mañana había llegado, era muy temprano, sin embargo ya estaba despierto el líder de la familia Souma, Un día mas para navidad, por lo general ellos no acostumbraban a festejar esa noche ya que el año nuevo era la fecha festiva, pero Akito por lo menos no estaría solo, ya que en otras navidades el había estado solo.

Caminaba muy animadamente por un corredor, unas voces se escuchaban un poco alejadas, alcanzo a percibir una sonrisa, una muy conocida Tooru estaba en ese lugar al parecer, así que se apresuro un poco, solo que si ella estaba sonriendo era por que de seguro estaba con alguien, disminuyo un poco su paso al llegar al lugar, se asomo por una esquina, en efecto estaba acompañada por alguien, ese alguien la estaba abrazando! Era Hiroshi…!

Por un momento se sintió tan triste que era ese sentimiento? Debería estar feliz los tres estarían juntos en navidad, pero por alguna razón se sentía sofocado, no tenia deseos de acercarse, había pasado de estar feliz y animado a confundido y ahora sentía un gran enojo, pero por que sentía eso? La chica seguía con una sonrisa al parecer estaban platicando se alejo un poco, cuando se percato que se estaba escondiendo, en pocas palabras los estaba espiando.

El día había sido muy atareado había que tener todo listo para la cena de navidad, se celebraría esa misma noche, la nevada estaba cediendo así que los Honda podrían salir del lugar muy pronto.

Honda, Akito y Hiroshi estaban en el jardín jugando antes de preparase, fue cuando fueron llamados Akito y Hiroshi, Tohoru se había quedado sola en ese jardín.

Yuki estaba impaciente, Akito salio finalmente de la habitación, Yuki había encontrado el valor de entrar a la casa pero no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna frente a esa persona que lo atemorizaba tanto, claro que no estaba solo, pero la maldición de la familia no lo protegería a el sino Akito.

Hatori que entendía más las cosas decidió quedarse callado, pensaba en la mejor manera de preguntar, Shigure que parecía el mas imprudente en ese momento supo que preguntar…

Como esta ella? Todos voltearon a ver a Akito.

Este hizo una mueca de desagrado, había planeado esto ya por varias semanas y no esperaba que toda la familia se enterara, ahora ellos se sentían con el derecho de saber todo. Sonrió maliciosamente, tal vez no todo estaba perdido pensó.

- esta bien, dijo sin mas ni mas, les permitiré entrar.

Todos desconfiaron de sus palabras por un momento, por que estaba tan accesible? Pero eran más fuertes sus ganas de entrar en esa habitación.

Uno por uno entraron, con un poco de temor y escepticismo, no podía ser tan amable, acaso apenas venía lo peor?

- ella esta bien solo esta recordando, Hatori ya lo saben no es así? Pregunto calmadamente como si ya no le importara.

Hatori afirmo. Todos se quedaron callados, tantas cosas que decir y nadie se animaba a preguntar.

Yuki ya estaba tomando el valor, una débil voz se escucho que llamaba a alguien, esa voz era de Honda, todos voltearon, mientras que en Akito se dibujaba una maliciosa sonrisa.

Shigure fue el primero en acercarse, detrás de el Hatori y Yuki, el chico del junnishi del perro tomo la mano de la joven estaba tan preocupado, en verdad le había tomado tanto aprecio

Akito… dijo débilmente, este se sorprendió un poco, la chica estaba abriendo los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del chico Souma, ella estaba despertando.

Se levanto, los otros dos se acercaron.

Disculpe donde esta Akito-kun?

Solo esas fueron sus palabras …

TSUUKU….

Nota.- Waaaa! Sorry tener que dejarla así, gracias a mis lectores por seguir aquí aunque me tarde je,je…. No contesto cosas como otras veces por que estaba eso de que puedes contestar a alguien por el fic así que solo diré gracias espero contestarle por mensaje je,je… aja! Si la chica no puede con el fic menos contestando y-y que cosas no se que esta corto pero me emergieron ideas nuevas y espero y quede mejor je,je… nos vemos en el que sigue baicha.


	6. Sayonara… Adiós

**OMAE NO SEDA**  
(Es tu culpa)

Capitulo.- cinco **Sayonara**… **(Adiós...)**

By: buny

**...oOo.0.oOo...**

La chica estaba despertando, Tohoru volteó miro a los dos chicos que se habían apresurado a verla, se quedo callada por un segundo.

-Akito-kun, donde esta el?

Solo eso dijo, Yuki se apresuro, hizo a un lado a Shigure, Honda-san no recuerdas lo que paso? Dijo con una cara de preocupación que la chica no pudo ignorar, le paso algo a Akito-kun?

Es suficiente dijo Hatori, Yuki se quedo con una interrogante se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Hatori este tomo la muñeca de Tohoru y le toco la frente, por favor descansa le dijo a la joven, no te preocupes Akito esta bien, una cara de alivio se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, hace mucho sol por eso te desmayaste pero ya estas bien.

Akito estaba en la entrada de la habitación no se había movido de ese lugar, estaba con su maliciosa sonrisa, al parecer Hatori si sabía lo que estaba pasando, como no saberlo si el era el medico de la familia y el que mas debía saber sobre borrar la memoria a las demás personas.

Hatori se alejo de la joven y pidió a los demás lo siguieran, que era lo que estaba pasando, ella no los reconocía.

Una vez afuera de la habitación, Hatori empezó a hablar.

- ella esta pasando por una regresión, ahora solo recuerda su infancia, eso es poco antes de que le borraran la memoria, en estos momento s solo reconoce a Akito de los presentes, Akito se acerco se abrazo del brazo de Hatori mientras soltaba una de sus características carcajadas, ella no los recuerda por lo tanto ella tendrá que quedarse aquí.

Yuki y Shigure se quedaron atónitos, no permitirían que ella se quedara en ese lugar.

Hatori empezó a explicar lo que Akito quería decir.

- ella esta recordando porco a poco esto es en un tiempo indefinido todo dependerá de ella pero no la podemos forzar a nada por que esto puede ocasionarle en el mejor de los casos un infarto y en el peor la muerte por eso es que ella no puede ir, todo esto es pura teoría pero no creo que quieran arriesgarse a que ella sufra mas, por ahora solo reconoce este lugar y a Akito, ustedes representan un peligro para ella si ella recuperar todos sus recuerdos de un solo golpe podría ser fatal. Lo que olvido debió ser algo muy doloroso para ella, además no sabemos mucho sobre su pasado así que lo mejor es esperar.

- pero …

Hatori puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yuki, debes entenderlo y explicárselo a los demás

- pero, por cuanto tiempo?

- ya lo dije eso ni yo lo se, puede ser un día, una semana, meses incluso años.

Yuki volteo donde Akito aun estaba muy divertido, no le importo nada, si el se atrevía a lastimarla, si le tocaba uno solo de sus cabellos el lo lamentaría, jefe o no de la familia Souma.

Otra vez lo había logrado, casi todos los integrantes del junishi estaban en la casa de Shigure, como había logrado arrebatarles algo tan valioso a ellos, Yuki estaba sentado mientras el resto seguía discutiendo, pensaba en aquel entonces, claro ahora todo tenia sentido, ella era la única que sabía del secreto sin tener relación aparente sobre la familia, Akito la conocía desde la infancia, no le borro la memoria en ese entonces, permitió que ella estuviera cercas de los integrantes de la familia, se la había borrado en ese entonces pero jamás la alejo de si, siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella por que seguramente esperaba que la recuperara, todo había sido planeado por el, como nunca sospecho algo así, como sospechar de algo así?

La imagen vivida, fresca como si hubiese sido el día anterior de aquella vez se vino de golpe a la mente de Yuki.

Si me borran la memoria por favor vuelve a ser mi amigo mientras ponía la mejor sonrisa que podía.

Aquellas palabras lo habían echo sonreír de nuevo.

-Por que tan feliz ratón tonto! Que no vez que no es un momento de felicidad o te agrada la idea de que ella este con él! Kyou no podía entender el por que de la felicidad de Yuki

Yuki solo se puso de pie, lo miro con una mirada penetrante y solo sonrió, esto dejo desconcertados a todos que tras los gritos de Kyou sus miradas se habían centrado en ambos jóvenes, el mas confundido era el gato.

-gato tonto, que no lo sabes?

-Eh, no solo Kyou estaba con la interrogante ahora si que tenia la atención de todos

-no importa si no nos recuerda, ella siempre será nuestra amiga, ella me lo pidió cuando creía que se la borrarían cuando ella vino a vivir a esta casa.

Una gran felicidad se sintió dentro de todos, tenia tanta razón, eso era un alivio en si, pero eso no quitaba el que ella estuviera allí sola y ellos no podían estar para protegerla.

Tooru se estaba despertando había dormido ya 4 horas, se levanto y miro en todas direcciones, el lugar no le era muy familiar pero a la vez sentía que ya había estado en ese lugar, se levanto de inmediato, salio de la habitación y miro en ambas direcciones, ese pasillo si lo conocía era la casa de Akito, por que le había extrañado la habitación anterior, estaba un poco confundida escucho una voz que la paralizó por un instante.

-dormiste bien? La chica volteo de inmediato se quedo observando a la persona que estaba frente a ella, le era tan familiar pero no sabía quien era.

- esta es la casa Souma dijo con un poco de timidez, Akito se sorprendió de inmediato, se suponía que debía de recordarlo a él.

Intento calmarse, tal vez era el hecho de que ella lo conocía en esa época como un niño y su mente confusa no le permitía atar cabos.

Akito se acerco a ella, la miro a los ojos, no te acuerdas de mi? Fue lo que dijo con una vocecilla muy delicada, la chica se quedo estática por un momento, se veía que estaba preocupada, dio un paso atrás observo de nuevo y dio otro paso atrás, hasta que termino corriendo por el pasillo alejándose del un muy confundido Akito.

Yuki se levanto del lugar en el que estaba, ni hablar no podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que ella recuperara la memoria, solo aviso que se iría dormir, en eso sonó el teléfono, Shigure lo tomo era el mismo Akito el que estaba llamando, eso no lo podía creer, este decía insistentemente que quería a Hatori de inmediato, Shigure volteo en seguida a donde estaba el medico de la familia, tienes que irte solo fue lo que dijo, todos estaban esperando saber con detalle lo que estaba pasando, Hatori pareció entender tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, Momiji iba detrás de él, este se detuvo por un segundo.

- Momiji por favor te puedes quedar aquí solo por esta noche

El pequeño solo se quedo observando, tal vez no entendía del todo pero sabía que lo mejor era hacer caso a su sugerencia, asintió con la cabeza y dio su mejor sonrisa volteo con los demás y solo pudo decir lo mas eufórico posible… PIJAMADA! Mientras corría en dirección a donde estaba Kisa y Hiro, Kyou se le acerco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

- estas tonto o que? Vez como esta la situación y tu solo piensas en fiestas

-waaa Kyou me pego! Recuerda que no tenemos que estar triste cuando ella vuelva te acusare

A esto el chico del gato solo pudo rendirse, no había mucho que hacer, el chico tenia razón ella no estaría nada feliz si los viera en ese estado.

Hatori se disponía a salir cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en la entrada, eran las amigas de Tohoru! Claro a ellas no se les había informado de nada era obvio que preguntarían.

Hanashima fue la primera en entrar mientras Arisa preguntaba por Tohoru.

Todos se quedaron petrificados, no habían planeado que decir, todo se sumió en un silencio, hasta que Hatori hablo.

- ella esta en observación, parece que a atrapado un virus raro y no se le permiten visitas, ella esta fuera de la cuidad y me dirigía allá yo los mantendré informados, no parece nada grave pero requiere estudios, espero comprendan, nos vemos.

Hatori salio con la mayor tranquilidad dejando a todos fríos, las dos chicas voltearon a ver a los demás esperando aprobación a lo que el ausente había dicho, Shigure solo sonrió, el es un muy buen doctor ella esta en las mejores manos no se preocupen.

Akito estaba un poco desesperado, Hatori estaba tardando un poco y él no sabía donde estaba Tohoru, se detuvo a pensar un momento, ella ahora era una niña, debía estar asustada en esa época, tenia que pensar como ella, donde eran los lugares que ella normalmente estaba? Recordó uno, estaba por ir a ese lugar cuando se topo con Hatori.

- te tardaste mucho! No te lo perdonare si le pasa algo a ella!

Fue cuando Hatori entendió, algo había pasado.

Akito salio en dirección al jardín allí estaba ella, llorando, solo que algo de lo que veía no era de su agrado, Hiroshi era el que la estaba consolando y no él, que hacia él en ese lugar lo que tenía que hacer ya lo había echo, no lo había mandado llamar por que estaba en ese lugar?

Akito se enfureció tanto mas no iba a mostrar sus debilidades enfrente de nadie, eso se había prometido cuando paso aquello.

La chica volteo a donde estaban los otros dos sujetos, - Hiroshi los conoces, los dos Souma se asombraron, ella lo conocía. Hiroshi dio un paso al frente.

- ella estaba aquí sola se veía muy asustada así que vine con ella. Akito no soporto mas y exploto. – como es que ella solo te recuerda a ti! El chico se veía con una expresión muy tranquila ladeo la cabeza y sonrió tiernamente, -acaso ya lo olvidaste? Soy el vinculo, lo olvidaste?. Hatori no entendía, ese sujeto le hablaba con la mayor naturaleza, como si Akito no fuese más que simple personal de la casa. Akito solo soltó una sonora carcajada, claro! Como se le había olvidado, estaba perdiendo el control, debía calmarse, la chica iba a pasar por muchos cambios. Hiroshi sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, mientras sentía que alguien se recargaba en él, Tohoru había desfallecido de nuevo, ella despertaría pronto pero como estaría su mente? Ahora eso ni el mismo Akito lo sabía.

**Sueño de tohoru**

La chica estaba asomándose por la ventana, estaba nevando, que iba a pasar con aquella promesa, verían el amanecer los tres juntos, esperaba que para la mañana todo estuviera bien.

La noche le pareció larga, de la emoción no había podido dormir bien, se levanto de inmediato se puso un saco encima de la pijama y corrió al jardín, aun no amanecía pero, en cualquier momento el sol saldría, se asomo al jardín y una enorme sonrisa no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro, todo estaba nevado, se veía tan hermoso, pero no podía perder el tiempo así, de seguro Hiroshi y Akito ya la estaban esperando en el techo, corrió pese a la nieve, sus pies se sentían fríos a cada paso, solo se abrigo un poco mas y siguió corriendo, llego a un lado del lugar allí estaba una escalera, empezó a subir, había llegado por fin, en su ultimo paso resbaló, esto le saco un tremendo susto, cerro sus ojos por un momento, escucho un ruido de lago que caía, los abrió lentamente, ella no era la que había caído, dio un suspiro y se sentó, ella había sido la primera en llegar, se quedo así por unos instantes, ellos se estaba tardando y el sol ya estaba asomando sus primeros rayos.

Akito se dirigía al jardín fue detenido por Hiroshi.

-buenos días joven Akito

-Buenos días, saludo el futuro líder de la familia Souma – todo esta nevado, no creo que podamos subir al techo será peligroso

-tiene razón, además no creo que ella halla despertado aun, ya sabe que siempre se queda dormida, a esto Akito no pudo evitar sonreírse, - entonces será mejor que vayamos a despertarla, no creo que se ponga muy feliz con la noticia de que no podremos ver el amanecer.

El sol ya había salido por completo la chica sintió que su abdomen estaba haciendo unos ruidos de protesta, ya estaba sintiendo el hambre, claro como estaba despierta ya desde hacia horas eso era normal además estaba haciendo mucho frió lo mejor sería regresar a la casa antes de que pescara un resfriado, se acerco a la orilla del techo, fue entonces que supo que había sido ese ruido…

Akito seguido de Hiroshi corrían a la habitación de los Honda, se encontraron a Kazuya, el padre de Tohoru, este vio que estos estaban alarmados y no pudo evitar pensar en su hija

-por que corren que ha pasado?

-es Tohoru, dijo de inmediato el joven Souma

- que le pasa a mi hija!

- Hiroshi empezó a hablar ya que Akito se había quedado sin habla, - se suponía que veríamos el amanecer esta mañana pero todo esta nevado y decidimos que no, era peligroso y cuando fuimos por Tohoru para darle la mala noticia ella no estaba en su habitación, creemos que esta en el techo ahora mismo.

-como! En que lugar verían la puesta de sol?

-en el jardín, arriba del invernadero, en el techo dijo finalmente, el padre de Tohoru no pudo dejar de sentirse horrorizado tras el saber que su hija podría estar en peligro.

-vayan por mas ayuda yo iré a ver que puedo hacer mientras, los chicos asintieron y corrieron en dirección opuesta.

Tohoru estaba un poco preocupada al parecer empezaba a nevar y ella no se podía ir de ese lugar, lo que se había caído tras su resbalada era la escalera, había un árbol al lado pero había mucho frió y estaba resbaloso como para aventurarse además no traía el calado adecuado, por lo menos sabía que Akito y Hiroshi la rescatarían tarde o temprano, esperaba que fuera mas rápido, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas allá arriba.

Tohoru-chan! Escucho el grito de su padre, se sintió aliviada por un momento pronto saldría de ese lugar.

**Fin sueño de tohoru**

La chica estaba despertando, Akito y Hiroshi estaban en la habitación, de inmediato voltearon a ver a la chica, Hatori estaba entrando en ese momento.

-Akito que paso?. Hiroshi… que paso por que esas caras? Akito se sintió aliviado después de escuchar tales palabras

- esta bien retírense todos ordeno el jefe de la familia, -Hatori! dijo con entusiasmo, has podido venir después de todo! Dijo muy emocionada, esto no lo entendían ninguno de los presentes ni el mismo Hatori, él no la había conocido, o si?

La chica se puso de pie, mientras decía con entusiasmo, entonces Akito-kun veremos el amanecer juntos? Ahora si todo era una tremenda confusión, que se suponía que estaba pasando?

- que pasa? todos están muy extraños

Akito sonrió de una manera muy sincera, una sonrisa que Hatori jamás había visto en él.

La madrugada había llegado, después de tanto tiempo como líder de la familia no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a tempranas horas el sol no había salido pero aun así se había despertado, por que, la razón para el no estaba clara hasta unos segundos después de despertar, el techo! Se levanto de inmediato, ella de seguro había ido allí como en aquella ocasión, llego hasta el jardín, Hiroshi estaba mirando hacia ese lugar junto a él estaba Hatori, el sol estaba saliendo, los dos se apresuraron a llegar a la escalera, esta estaba rota, ya era muy vieja, nadie la había usado desde aquel incidente en navidad, ella había corrido con suerte al llegar antes de que colapsara. Tohoru gritaban los dos, la chica se asomo, los vio mientras saludaba felizmente, - suban ya se perderán el amanecer.

Akito se acerco, un miedo que hacia ya tanto no sentía recorrió su ser, la escena era tan parecida a aquella ocasión, ella, ella… no, era demasiado rápido, recordaría todo, todo…

TSUUKU…

* * *

Nota.- siento tener que dejarlo aquí je,je… este final se esta alargando pero pues anita me dijo que un cap mas así que a petición de mis lectoras oh! Denle las gracias a Momiji por que de no ser por ella no me hubiera apurado je,je… err… pues les doy un adelanto del final por que ahora si esta decidido que será el final, por fin se recubrirá la verdad lo que paso en esa madrugada de navidad, también por que ella conoce a Hatori? Pues esta sencillo solo que je,je… no adelantare tanto je,je…

BAICHA.


	7. Kurayami No Fukai Kanashimi I

**OMAE NO SEDA**  
(Es tu culpa)

Capitulo.- Seis **Kurayami** **No Fukai Kanashimi I **(la profunda tristeza de la oscuridad I ) 

By: buny

**...oOo.0.oOo...**

La chica se encontraba en el techo, la escena que hacia ya tanto había ocurrido en ese mismo lugar, en horas similares, solo la nieve era la diferencia de aquel entonces…

**Flash back**

Tohoru se encontraba en el techo, Kazuya Honda estaba en el piso buscando algo entre la nieve, estaba helando mucho y la desesperación no lo dejaba pensar, desistió de buscar lo que estuviese buscando, el viento empezó a soplar mas fuete de lo que recordara jamás, al parecer todo se estaba poniendo lo peor posible para él, la chica en el techo empezaba a temblar, el frió era demasiado para la ropa que portaba en ese momento, sus labios estaban tomando una coloración azulada, eso no era nada bueno.

Akito se acerco con dos sacos uno que al parecer era para el y otro para la pequeña, el padre de la chica lo tomo, empezó a gritar a su hija, de tal manera estaría atenta para recibir el abrigo, la nieve caía despiadadamente.

Kazuya ya estaba mas que impaciente, no encontraba la escalera debajo de toda esa blanca nieve, el piso estaba resbaloso y no se le ocurría una sola forma de cómo llegar a sufija sin que estar terminara impactada en el suelo.

Miro el árbol que estaba a un lado del lugar, esa era una opción algo peligrosa, eso si lo admitía, veía sin parpadear el dichoso árbol y la idea rondaba su mente una y otra vez, pero y si? Toda clase de posibilidades le pasaban por la mente, que se suponía que le diría a Kyoko si algo le pasaba a su hija, estaba decidido, si ella no podía salir del lugar el iría hasta ella, ya había olvidado sus tiempos de cuando era un niño que trepaba por los árboles pero aun así era época le daba un gran aliciente por lo menos no era algo nuevo para él, y su condición física no estaba tan mal, al menos esos pensamientos lo consolaban un poco.

Kyoko llego en ese momento observo a su esposo que se acercaba al árbol, se horrorizo al ver lo que intentaba, estaba loco o algo así?

-Kazuya!

Kazuya volteo de inmediato, esa voz era inconfundible, solo le dedico una sonrisa que se sintió un tanto forzada.

-que es lo que esta pasando? Que es lo que intentas? No me digas que vas a subir a ese árbol? Pero…

Su esposo la interrumpió, negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír

-cuantas preguntas, literalmente te las contestaste tu misma, no te preocupes, te prometo que nada le pasara a nuestra hija mientras yo este con vida.

Kazuya se acerco un poco dudoso al árbol, no iba a permitir que su hija saliera lastimada, primero analizo el área, por donde le resultaría mejor subir, y no podía dejar de pensar en que la bajada también sería un problemas y mas si le estaba resultando complicado subir solo, ahora bajar acompañado.

Empezó su ascenso, ya había podido con la ayuda de las ramas subir por completo a la planta, la nieve le estaba estorbando un poco, pero nada que no pudiera controlar por el momento, Kyoko estaba muy preocupada, entendía que en ese momento la vida de las dos personas que mas quería estaban en peligro.

Por fin había conseguido llegar hasta arriba, ahora intentaba llegar hasta el techo, lentamente, confirmando que las ramas lo aguantarían, finalmente dio un pequeño salto para alcanzar el techo intentando no resbalar, en eso su hija llego rápidamente con su padre, el cual se sintió un poco aliviado al tener cerca de su hija, la pequeña estaba bien al parecer solo tenia un poco de frío, que envidia pensaba, su ingenuidad no le permitía percibir el peligro en el que aun se encontraba, la bajada sería lo mas peligroso.

Hizo que Tohoru fuese primero, le indicaba poco a poco como debía de ir.

-Tohoru, sujétate bien de la rama, hazlo con cuidado no vayas a resbalar

-si papá

La pequeña llego apenas al árbol pero no tuvo más problemas para llegar, su padre estaba sumamente nervioso. Por fin los dos estaban sobre el árbol, solo esperaba que los aguantara a los dos.

Intentaba dar nuevas indicaciones a su hija pero esta parecía no dar crédito a las indicaciones de su padre. Volteo y le sonrió a su padre.

-yo puedo bajarme sola

Kazuya no creía lo que estaba viendo, - espera Tohoru!

La pequeña no hizo caso al aviso, empezó a bajar muy rápido, piso en una rama que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarla un crujido, fue suficiente para que el señor Honda entendiera la situación, su hija estaba por caer, entonces recordó su promesa… no se podía permitir que le pasara algo a su hija, el simplemente no podría vivir con ello, impulsivamente se lanzo para cacharla en el aire…

**Fin del Flash Back **

Akito estaba un poco horrorizado, la escena se repetirá, pensaba una y otra vez hasta que su mente no lo pudo contener más e inconcientemente lo dijo en voz baja, casi como un susurro.

- la escena se repetirá…

Hatori y Hiroshi voltearon al mismo tiempo, Akito estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba pasando.

-que paso en ese entonces? No pudo contenerse mas Hatori, esa pregunta saco a Akito de su trance, esto solo siguió mirando al techo sin decir palabra alguna, la verdad es que Hatori no esperaba respuesta alguna, después de todo aun no sabía lo que en verdad estaba pasando, Akito se había negado a contestar todo y solo había dado negativas y silencios interminables.

El sol había salido por fin Tohoru fue al final del techo para encontrarse con una escalera colapsada, de inmediato volteo a ver a los demás, solo sonrió

-ahora entiendo por que no subían.

Eso no detuvo a la joven, al parecer pretendía hacerlo por el árbol.

El miedo se reflejo en los ojos de Akito, eso lo noto Hatori, estaba seguro que el secreto pronto iba a ser revelado.

Tohoru estaba sobre el árbol, volteo para abajo para asegurarse de que estaba pisando bien, miro en busca de una de las ramas que siempre usaba, estaba cortada, ya no estaba, se quedo seria por un momento, un poco pensativa, y de pronto claramente vio nieve cayendo, esto la sorprendió, cerro los ojos y los abrió de inmediato, todo había sido producto de su imaginación? Ignoro lo anterior y siguió su camino, ya Casio estaba cercas del piso, un pensamiento la ataco de repente, la rama que antes había visto cortada se partía en dos mientras ella estaba sobre ella, cerro con fuerza sus ojos, los presentes estaban muy al pendiente de ella, la chica sintió desfallecer, y termino por resbalar como en aquella ocasión, esta vez Hiroshi llego en ese momento la atrapo en el aire y cayo pesadamente con ella en brazos, Honda se levanto un tanto histérica, jalaba a Hiroshi quien estaba un poco adolorido por la caída y tenia unos rasguños por las ramas secas y unas piedras que estaban en el suelo. Empezó a ser mas intenso su comportamiento ahora estaba gritando, no tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo.

-Papa! Papá! Estas bien? Por favor contesta papa…

Todos estaban muy serios, cuando Akito despertó del estupor por que estaba cursando por el shok de inmediato se acerco a ella.

- tienes que calmarte Tohoru, le dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo, es solo Hiroshi, la chica empezaba a llorar,- es solo Hiroshi decía de nuevo mientras abrazaba a la chica, - todo esta bien, no le paso nada.

TSUUKU….

Nota.- je, je… imagino que ya saben como va todo no? Pues si tienen razón hay mas de donde escarbar en esto solo que los haré un poco cortos je, je… es que no pudo escribir mucho en estos tiempos difíciles de exámenes pero como le prometí a Anita hoy martes pongo el nuevo capitulo je, je… siento que no sea el final pero me vinieron mas ideas y creo que esto va como para unos dos capítulos mas, en el que sigue ya se vera todo lo que paso con esa caída en árbol ja, ja, ja, también como es que paso todo lo de borrarle la mente y por que conocía a Hatori, después en el otro capitulo les narrare por que la familia Honda tenia relación con la familia Souma . y así finalizare el fic je,je… gracias por leer mi fic espero y la noticia les agrade .

BAICHA.


	8. Kurayami No Fukai Kanashimi II

**OMAE NO SEDA**  
(Es tu culpa)

Capitulo.- Siete **Kurayami** **No Fukai Kanashimi II **(La profunda tristeza de la oscuridad II ) 

By: buny

**...oOo.0.oOo...**

Un joven estaba sentado en el piso, miraba al jardín, no se veía muy contento, tenia en sus manos un libro que miraba de vez en cuando y cada vez que lo hacia parecía molestarse mas, una voz, al parecer de una pequeña lo saco de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a verla.

- no molestes, que no vez que estoy ocupado…

La pequeña solo se quedo muy callada, que iba a hacer ahora? No veía a nadie, solo estaba ese muchacho y ella estaba totalmente perdida, ese lugar era enorme, ni siquiera recordaba como era que había llegado allí, estaba un poco nerviosa, y si ese joven la regañaba? Su madre le había pedido que fuese buena niña y que se comportara.

-pero…

El joven aventó el libro que tenia haciendo el mayor ruido posible, - te dije que estoy ocupado vete a jugar a otro lado! Se levanto para recoger su libro mientras le daba la espalda a la pequeña.

En eso apareció otro joven al parecer de la misma edad, solo que este se veía muy sonriente, se detuvo un poco vio al joven muy alterado mientras se volvía a sentar con un libro en mano y a un lado vio a una niña a punto de llorar.

-oeh! Hatori que le has hecho a la pobre niña!

Hatori volteo a ver a la persona que ahora le hablaba, después de asegurarse de que era esa persona solo lo ignoro, - déjame en paz Shigure, sabes que tengo que estudiar mucho el día de hoy, y no le e echo nada a esa niña.

Shigure se acerco a la niña, se arrodillo para estar a la altura de ella y puso su mano sobre la cabeza.

-lo siento dijo mientras una lagrima se le escapaba, se tallo los ojos para eliminar las lagrimas que estaban por salir.

-no le hagas caso a Hatori, solo esta molesto por que tiene muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy, vamos, no llores que te hizo?

- no me a echo nada, solo que estoy perdida y quiero regresar con mi mamá

Shigure se quedo pensando, cierto, nunca había visto a esa niña, ni siquiera era una Souma, como era posible que estuviera en ese lugar.

-y donde esta tu mamá? Yo te llevo vamos.

La pequeña solo sonrió, - en verdad?

Shigure se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, la pequeña acepto gustosa, empezaban a caminar cuando Shigure sintió que lo jalaban, la pequeña regresaba.

-disculpe Hatori-kun, espero y pueda terminar sus deberes!

Entonces se regreso para continuar con Shigure, este se quedo extrañado volteo a ver a Hatori y vio como este volteaba un poco desconcertado, solo alcanzo a mirar la espalda de la niña, se quedo un poco serio, no había sido nada amable con ella y ella si con él, en que se estaba convirtiendo?

Shigure dejo a la pequeña en un lugar que ella ya reconocía, tenía algo que hacer así que ya no pudo seguir acompañándola, la niña solo dio las gracias y salió corriendo ya era un poco tarde y de seguro la estaban buscando.

Shigure se quedo un poco pensativo, ni siquiera supo como se llamaba la niña y mucho menos por que estaba en ese lugar, mirando bien el lugar al que se había dirigido ella estaba muy cercas de Akito? Ahora si que no entendía nada. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle asi que prefirió no pensar en eso.

Tohoru estaba recostada en la cama, Hatori estaba decidido a saber como fue que le borro la memoria si el no la recordaba.

La pregunta estaba lanzada al aire, Hiroshi se quedaría callado, eso era algo que no le correspondía, Akito parecía no querer contestar.

- que paso con el padre de Tohoru?

Ahora si parecía no tener escape, después de tanto tiempo de planear todo, todo se había venido abajo, ya no tenia más remedio que decir toda la verdad.

La pequeña había agarrado confianza y empezaba a bajar muy rápido, no hizo caso a las advertencias de su padre, una de las ramas que piso no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarla y estaba por caer, empezó a gritar un poco asustada, agitaba sus manos, todo parecía trascurrir lentamente y a la vez tan veloz. Su padre se estiro lo mas que pudo se apoyo del árbol para impulsarse, no iba a permitir que su hija se lastimara.

Tohoru estaba muy asustada había cerrado los ojos, no escuchaba ningún sonido a pesar de los gritos de todos los presentes. Abrió los ojos volteo en todas direcciones, la suave y blanca nieve estaba teñida de un color carmesí, se horrorizo de pensar que eso era sangre, miro a su padre tendido en el piso, empezó a llamarlo, pero este no le contestaba, mientras la mancha parecía extenderse alrededor, su madre de inmediato llego y la separo empujándola a un lado, de inmediato empezó a llamar a su esposo, no obtenía respuesta, sus lagrimas estaban saliendo y sus esposo solo no contestaba, miro la sangre y parecía que no se podía controlar, es tu culpa grito la mujer, Tohoru solo se quedo en shock, era su culpa, todo era su culpa, escuchaba una y otra vez la voz en su cabeza, no lo soportaba mas, se tapo las orejas con las manos mientras caía de rodillas presionando, sentía que había demasiado ruido, Akito llego y la abrazo, le decía palabras su cara se veía preocupada, pero ella no lo escuchaba solo podía escuchas la voz de su madre diciendo es tu culpa.

Sintió que muchas personas pasaban por un lado de ella todas alrededor de su padre el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras esa mancha rojiza seguía allí, Akito se quedaba con ella, este volteo para ver si podía averiguar algo al respecto, deseaba saber que el estaba bien pero a la vez no quería dejar a Tohoru sola.

Los adultos llevaron al señor Honda hasta la casa, el doctor de la familia afortunadamente estaba en el lugar sin embargo eso no significaba nada, Tohoru estaba escondida viendo por el pasillo, fuera de la habitación estaba su madre muy preocupada hablaba con un señor con una bata blanca, este negaba con la cabeza, mientras las lagrimas de su madre empezaban a emerger, el medico le había dicho unas cosas que no había comprendido del todo, tras la caída se había echo una herida no muy profunda pero esta se había provocado por madera rota con moho y clavos en ella, habían contenido la hemorragia no había perdido mucha sangre lo clasificaba como hemorragia tipo 1 y esa era la menos peligrosa, pero esta se había infectado, necesitaban antibióticos y en la casa no había el suficiente, en esos momentos tenia temperatura de 38 grados y quizás iba en aumento, la infección estaba aumentando y sin el antibiótico era muy probable que no pasara la noche, los caminos estaban cerrados y no se podía salir así como nadie podía llegar, y lo que era pero era que la nevada se había intensificado, eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Este solo se alejo del lugar mientras que su madre entro en la habitación. La pequeña se quedo dudosa, queria ver a su padre pero…

Tohoru…!

La niña volteo de inmediato, era Hiroshi! Esta solo se quedo callada

-no te preocupes ya veras que todo saldrá bien

La niña solo negó con la cabeza, - mi madre esta muy triste la acabo de ver con un señor que le dijo que mi padre esta muy grave que tal vez no pase la noche y todo es mi culpa, por un impulso no pudo evitar abrazarse al joven y se echo a llorar, necesitaba llorar, no soportaba la culpa, si tan solo hubiera echo caso, sin tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo peligroso que era haber subido a ese lugar, ahora había pasado algo terrible, algo que ella misma no se perdonaría.

- no es tu culpa… solo eso escucho por parte de su amigo que solo quería reconfortarla

-si lo es, yo me subí y yo me caí por no hacerle caso a mi padre, es mi culpa

- no! Tu padre sabía los riesgo al ir por ti, el pudo esperar un poco pero no lo hizo, el fue el que se apresuro, el tuvo la culpa, por favor no llores todo estará bien.

Tohoru solo se quedo callada, en verdad quería escuchar que no era su culpa pero, lo que había dicho era valido? Entonces por que esas crueles palabras de su madre?

Hiroshi la acompaño a que durmiera un rato en su habitación, en el camino se toparon con Akito el cual los vio, llevaba a Tohoru abrazada, se detuvo en seco, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando y de que ella ya no estaba llorando, no se sentía bien, no había sido él, el que la reconfortara, no había sido él, el que la había ayudado si no Hiroshi…

-aquí estaban los e estado buscando

Tohoru de inmediato se abrazo de el y le pregunto al oído – tu crees que esto en verdad no sea culpa mía…

Esa pregunta impresiono al joven líder, solo la abrazo y acaricio su cabeza.

- como puedes creer que alguien como tu vaya a tener la culpa de esto, todo fue solo un accidente y a veces eso no se puede prevenir, no es tu culpa, tu madre solo estaba un poco preocupada y molesta necesitaba encontrar un culpable y la primera persona que vio fuiste tu por eso dijo eso, pero por favor ni siquiera lo pienses esto no es a causa tuya.

Honda solo sonrió levemente, solo esperaba que su padre despertara al día siguiente y le dijera las mismas palabras que le habían dicho sus dos amigos.

Se había quedado dormida, aun no amanecía, de inmediato se levanto, tenía que ver que su padre estuviera bien, de inmediato corrió en dirección a la habitación donde él estaba, la puerta estaba entre abierta, se asomo lentamente, su madre se había quedado dormida sentada, los ojos de su padre se estaban abriendo, mientras su piel brillaba a causa del sudor, tenía unas vendas en todo su pecho, se veía tan débil, puso su mano sobre su madre que estaba recostada en la orilla de la cama, esta despertó al mínimo movimiento, un poco confusa miro a su esposo despierto, lo tomo de la mano, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, sonrió tristemente, intentaba estar lo mas animada posible.

-To.. Toho…

-no hables estas muy débil!

-mi … hija … ella…

-no te preocupes ella esta bien, no le paso nada

Este solo sonrió, esa seria la ultima vez que lo viera sonreír

-papá… dijo en voz baja mientras los ojos de su padre se cerraban.

Las lagrimas de Tohoru empezaron a salir, é, él… estaba muerto? Corrió de inmediato hasta la cama y empezó a llamarlo, lo empezó a mover no contestaba, no se movía, nada pasaba, por que debían de pasar esas cosas? Su madre estaba llorando desesperada, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara, pero tenía la esperanza de que pasara la noche y que pudiera conseguir la medicina pero no había sido así, ahora jamás tendría una blanca navidad, jamás…

Volteo a ver a su hija, estaba cegada por el dolor, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba frente a la autora de la tragedia de su esposo, o le importaba que fuese su propia hija, estaba tan dolida, estaba tan metida en sus propios sentimientos y necesidades que no pensó con claridad y solo dijo.

-vete! Lárgate, no te quiero ver ! todo esto es culpa tuya!

Tohoru solo se quedo en Shok, su madre la estaba culpando de nuevo, ella intento ir con su madre, quería que le dijera que eso solo era una broma que no era cierto que no era su culpa. Agarro la manga del suéter mientras que esta con todo el coraje que tenia se libero de ella con un fuerte movimiento.

-suéltame, largo no te quiero ver! Vete… no es suficiente ya con lo que has hecho vete… es tu culpa, tu culp… las lagrimas salieron y solo sollozaba, había tenido una gran perdida ese día solo quería estar sola. Tohoru estaba frente a ella, solo veía como sufría su madre mientras que su padre estaba tendido en la cama sin vida y todo era por su causa, todo era su culpa … las lagrimas salieron y solo pudo correr, salio de la habitación sin rumbo, hasta el jardín, solo corría, pasaba por las casas, hasta que se tropezó, se quedo en el piso, a pesar de la fría nieve, no le importaba, por que tenía que haber sido culpa suya la muerte de su padre y sobre todo en una época donde jamás se olvidaría.

Yuki estaba sentado en la sala, estaba un tanto pensativo, en eso llega Kyou, solo se le queda viendo por un instante, no lo soportaba en verdad, pero el deseo de saber que había pasado con Tohoru era mas fuerte

-oye que has sabido!

Yuki volteo, como si no supiera de quien se trataba, -no lo se, Shigure fue a ver que investigaba, el único que sabe algo imagino que es Hatori por que ni siquiera Momiji puede verla y eso que el vive cercas.

Hatori estaba muy serio, eso es lo que había pasado, entonces, esa había sido la razón? Por eso le borro la memoria? En ese tiempo el era el encargado de esa tarea, claro que ese secreto estaba tan bien guardado que ese caso no se daba por eso era que si eso pasaba el recordara, pero no era así.

-entonces por que no la recuerdo?

Akito continuo, esta historia aun no termina…

Flash back

Tohoru y su madre se habían ido una casa que estaba cercas en la cuidad, después de todo esa había sido la buena noticia que ella le había dado, ya habían pasados unos días, todos habían regresado a sus labores, la nieve había desaparecido como por arte de magia, incluso el sol salía de nuevo, eso era bueno, al menos ella no recordaría todo aquello, tenía ya desde el funeral que no la veía esa semana fue de las peores en su vida al menos ella no estaba tan mal cuando la dejo al menos intentaba sonreír en su presencia, no, en verdad ella no estaba bien, necesitaba ir a verla, pero no podía abandonar el lugar así como así, decidió ir a su padre. Entro lo mas sigilosamente posible, aun no sabía como pedírselo.

-pasa Akito. El chico estaba desprevenido no esperaba que su padre lo invitara a pasar así como así

-padre yo…

-quieres ir a verla no es así?

-yo se que ella me necesita!

El padre de Akito solo se quedo muy serio observando a su hijo

-solo te lastimaras mas, por que quieres eso?

Akito se quedo muy serio, por que le decía esas cosas, intentaba protegerlo de algo inminente, intentaba que no sufriera? Pero… miro fijamente los ojos de su padre

-estoy sufriendo ahora… solo necesito ir y saber que ella esta bien

-esta bien… puedes ir… no solo.

Akito salio lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar llevaba consigo a uno de los Junishi, por lo general llevaría consigo a Hiroshi, pero era tal su egoísmo que no se lo permitió.

Llego a la dirección que le habían dado, en efecto esa era la casa de los Honda, toco el timbre pero nadie había la puerta, eso no estaba bien, giro la perilla y esta estaba abierta, estaba dudando si entrar o no, su acompañante se apresuro a entrar, de esa manera no lo regañarían a él, Akito entro por fin a la casa, escucho unos sollozos fue en esa dirección se asomo al parecer era la madre de Tohoru en una de las habitaciones, pero ella no se veía en ese lugar lo mas seguro era que estuviese en otra habitación, después la idea de que ella debía estar en la escuela asalto su mente y si ella estaba en otro lugar! Si ese fuese el caso significaba que estaba bien entonces, siguió revisando la casa, llego a otra habitación y se asomo, alguien estaba en la cama, al parecer era ella, entro lentamente, se acerco a la cama y en efecto era ella, la movió para despertarla, pero ella no respondía, agarro si brazo, este estaba muy delgado, a decir verdad ella estaba muy pálida, intento despertarla nuevamente y no lo conseguía, eso lo estaba asustando un poco, de inmediato fue en busca de su acompañante, tenia que pedir una ambulancia!

TSUUKU…

Nota.- hola tuve que dejar hasta aquí, espero y si no hay otra cosa que pase el final sea el próximo je,je… ya quiero terminar por que tengo muchos fics pendientes y me estan presionando con ellos je,je.. y no teng mucho tiempo para escribir entre la escuela y el echo de que no tengo comp. Je,je… pero en vacaciones me pondre como maniaca! Je,je…. Espero y les este gustando y que se haya quedado emocionante err… creo que alguien me va a matar je,je.. anita sorry! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic


	9. Kurayami No Fukai Kanashimi III

**OMAE NO SEDA**  
(Es tu culpa)

Capitulo.- Ocho **Kurayami No Fukai Kanashimi III **(La profunda tristeza de la oscuridad III )

By: buny

**...oOo.0.oOo...**

El joven Souma estaba en la casa de su tan estimada amiga, ya se había topado con la madre de esta, temía lo que pudiese encontrar, encontró a la habitación de Tooru, ella estaba allí en la cama, se veía mas delgada, con ojeras, los ojos rojos, de seguro por tanto llorar, no estaba bien en definitiva, intentaba despertarla pero ella no reaccionaba en lo mas mínimo, de inmediato fue en busca de la persona que lo había acompañado, este fue de inmediato a ver a Akito.

-Kureno debemos llamar una ambulancia! Dijo de inmediato el joven futuro líder de la familia Souma, Kureno había cambiado su expresión de una de tranquilidad a una de suma preocupación, no pensaba que los cosas fueran a estar tan mal, a los minutos la ambulancia llego y se llevo con cuidado a la chica en una camilla, Akito volteo a volteo a ver a Kureno quien estaba parado frente a la habitación de la madre de Tooru, al parecer la mujer no se había percatado aun de lo que le pasaba su hija, estaba sumida en su propio sueño con la mirada fija a un retrato...

Kureno no podía quedarse aunque quisiese, su obligación era la de acompañar a Akito, el chico lo observo por un instante, intentaba descifrar aquello, por que...? por que se había ofrecido a acompañarlo?

Flash back

El joven Akito se detuvo enfrente de una de las casas del enorme lugar, allí estaba sentado un joven algo divertido ojeaba unas revistas mientras escuchaba la eterna conversación de un chico de cabellos blanquecinos que parecía no tener fin su charla.

-Shigure...

el joven volteo un poco asombrado, Akito? Ese era Akito? Pensó para si, dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-a que se debe el placer Akito-san, Ayame guarda silencio tenemos visitas! El otro chico solo se quedo callado en verdad había alguien allí este solo se sentó y se quedo callado.

Akito dudo un poco, pero ya estaba decidido a hacerlo.

-quiero que me acompañes fuera de la casa principal

Shigure no lo podía creer, sus ojos empezaron a tener un brillo extraño coloco sus manos empuñadas sobre su barbilla y empezó emocionado – de entre todos me elegiste a mi para acompañarte Akito-san!

Akito miro a otro lado, -claro que no, no puedo molestar a Hatori

Esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría, empezó a reírse nerviosamente, -pero bueno soy tu segunda opción entonces no?

-no, todos están muy ocupados en este lugar y como supuse estarías perdiendo el tiempo dijo en tono de broma.

Shigure empezó a sollozar – Wa!... Akito-san es muy malo conmigo

-yo te acompaño.

Una voz ajena a los presentes se escucho los tres voltearon a ver de quien se trataba

Shigure sonrió, -eso es algo raro en ti Kureno

Este se quedo muy serio, al parecer iba en serio, a pesar de tener casi la misma edad el no se llevaba mucho con los juunishi, eso siempre le había parecido extraño de el, y eso que se suponía que Hatori era el serio del grupo, pero vio en su mirada algo extraño, no supo descifrar que era pero por lo menos parecía entender lo importante que era para él.

-Akito-san, llamo la atención del joven, en verdad no estoy perdiendo el tiempo, tengo un asunto importante y si Kureno se a ofrecido debería ir con el.

- si esta bien, Kureno nos vamos?

-si

Fin flash back

Ya había pasado un día y la madre de Tohoru no se había presentado en el hospital, acaso no le importaba su hija?

Akito estaba en la habitación, Kureno estaba en la sala de espera, él no se le había apartado, aunque le había pedido que fuese a la casa no lo había echo, se había quedado acompañándolo, pero el solo era un niño y no podía hacer nada, que pasaría si se debía tomar alguna decisión importante, necesitaba de la madre pero ella ni por enterada, estaba sumergida en su mundo, destrozada por el dolor que sentía tras la perdida de su amado esposo Kazuya Honda.

Ya lo había decidido, estaba en la habitación la niña dormía, parecía que tenia un sueño placentero, quito unos cabellos de su frente y solo susurro – no tardo...

Este salio de la habitación, en ese momento kureno se puso de pie, lo miro por un instante

- vamonos... Kureno no entendía, si la pequeña estaba allí, iba a regresar a casa?

Este lo acompaño, al darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraban comprendió lo que estaba por acontecer...

Entro a la casa de los Honda, estaba muy decidido, lo suficiente, se había armado de valor, tenia que conseguir su objetivo por el bien de su amiga.

Entro en la habitación, Kyoko estaba acostada en una mala postura tendida en la cama, se había cansado de llorar, Akito dudo un poco, no se podía permitir eso ahora, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse y acobardarse, se acerco mas, se detuvo frente a la mujer. Con un movimiento rápido la movió, ella no reaccionaba, volvió a intentarlo hasta que por fin lo consiguió.

-quien eres? Que quieres? Dijo un tanto adormilada, de golpe le llego la información sobre quien era el chico, despertó de golpe en ese momento –Tohoru dijo ligeramente, ella mostró un rostro de fastidio, esta en su habitación puedes buscarla allí

el joven solo empezó a negar con la cabeza –eso no es cierto ella no se encuentra en esta casa, la mujer no se inmuto ante tal declaración, se volvió a acomodar en la mullida almohada, mientras miraba al piso.

No se pronunciaba palabra alguna, todo estaba en silencio, que no pensaba decir por lo menos algo? Akito empezó a molestarse, la tomo de la mano –que no piensa decir nada? No le importa lo que le pueda pasar a su hija! Este estaba desesperando ahora estaba gritando sumamente molesto –NO AMA A SU HIJA? Kureno llego en ese momento y lo separo de la mujer quien estaba un poco fastidiada, por que ese se atrevía a meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían.

-si te molesta que un desconocido se meta en la vida de tu familia entonces lo haré yo –dijo untando serio Kureno

Akito no entendía lo que estaba pasando, que tenia que ver él en todo esto? Él era mas ajeno que nadie, era la primera vez que conocía a la familia Honda, por que le hablaba con tanta naturalidad?

-Tohoru esta internada en terapia intensiva, te necesita madre...

Akito ahora si no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, Kyoko se impresiono al escuchar tal noticia, en que momento se habían llevado a su hija al hospital?

-eso es mentira! Ella negaba, no era cierto

Kureno se acerco a ella y la too de los hombros –quieres perder lo único que te queda en este momento? La pelinaranja lo miro a los ojos, perder a Tohoru? Fue cuando recordó las ultimas palabras de su esposo, el había muerto para salvar a su hija, él se lo había prometido que a ella no le pasaría nada, entonces recordó todo lo que le había dicho a su hija, todo lo que ella había presenciado, todo ese dolor para alguien que no sabe nada de la vida, había obligado a su hija a lidiar con un dolor con el cual no se podría defender, las lagrimas habían empezado a salir quiso abrasar a Kureno pero este se parto dejando en el aire a Kyoko un tanto sorprendida –sabes que no puedes hacer eso, ella volteo a verlo, unas lagrimas salían de el también, deseaba abrazar a su madre, deseaba abrazar a su hermana, pero la maldición no se lo permitía, si no podía abrasar a su hijo por lo menos tenia que ir por su hija, había perdido a su esposo, pero aun podía perder mas que eso, a su hija, a la que había jurado amar mas que a nada.

Tohoru ya estaba estable en el hospital, se había despertado, Akito estaba allí, la madre de la chica se había quedado dormida en una de las sillas del lugar, la pequeña abrió sus ojos.

-Akito...

Él chico solo le sonrió calidamente, acaricio su cabeza.

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes, ahora necesitas comer para recuperar fuerzas y así poder sacarte de aquí.

Tohoru se quedo observando al chico, volteo la cabeza

- no quiero comer

Eso había dicho? Tenia que convencerla, ella tenia que ponerse bien!

La madre de Tohoru despertó en ese momento, ya era momento de que ella hablara con su hija, se alejo pero no salió de la habitación, Kyoko se acerco a su hija, estaba un poco aliviada de que su hija por fin abriera los ojos, pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

-lo siento hija…

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación la pequeña no contestaba, solo la observaba, parpadeo un par de veces y luego se dio la vuelta, no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando que era su culpa, ya no mas, era suficiente con cargar ese peso en su conciencia.

La madre de Tohoru se apresuro a abrazar a su hija, el sentimiento le estaba ganando, después de todo era una llorona – todo estará bien, hija no es culpa tuya, solo, solo fue un accidente, perdóname por favor, ahora todo estará bien… ya lo entendí, todo estará bien…

La pequeña no se movía, no obtenía respuesta de ella –eso no es cierto, dijo finalmente y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía empujo a su madre, no deseaba sentirse de esa manera, le había arrebatado a su madre alguien muy preciado para ella, no importaban sus palabras algo como eso jamás seria perdonado…

Kyoko solo se quedo helada frente a la cama, iba a intentar de nuevo, las veces que fuesen necesarias, dio un paso al frente pero Akito la llamaba, ella volteo mientras veía como el chico negaba con la cabeza, tal vez era suficiente por el día de hoy, debía esperar a que aquellas palabras fueran bien asimiladas por la pequeña, Akito la invito a salir por un momento, necesitaba preguntarle algo.

Ya estaban fuera de la habitación, fue cuando el joven Souma inicio –quisiera saber como es que Kureno es su hijo?

Ya temía que esa iba a ser la razón, ese era un secreto que había permanecido entre solo 4 personas bueno ahora eran 3, Akira el padre de Akito, Kureno y ella.

Ella estaba embarazada, iba a ser su primer hijo, tanto ella como su esposo estaban sumamente emocionados, era una tranquila tarde, no esperaban al bebe si no hasta dentro de unas 2 semanas sin embargo el medico había dicho que estuviésemos preparados para lo que fuera, unos dolores estaban avisando que al parecer la labor de parto se adelantaría, tomo el teléfono y llamo de inmediato a su esposo, llegaron al hospital lo mas pronto posible o mas bien dicho lo mas rápido que el trafico les permitió, ya sabían que estaban en espera de un varón, Kazuya el futuro padre estaba en la sala de espera, el medico estaba revisando si en verdad había trabajo departo y cuando menos lo pensó la enfermera lo llamaba para que conociera a su nuevo hijo, lo tomo entre sus brazos, en verdad que era hermoso, lo mas hermoso que él hubiera visto jamás, se acerco a Kyoko con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios su mirada radiante le acerco al bebe –mira quien te quiere conocer… al abrazarlo paso la cosa mas extraña que alguien se pudo imaginar, era una ave? Se había perdido entre la manta, Kazuya lo busco de inmediato antes de que pudiera ser aplastado, pasaron unos segundos mientras el papa observaba un tanto confundido, este volvió a su forma humana, lo cubrió con la manta, que se suponía que estaba pasando?

Un joven entro en la habitación –esperábamos la llegada del rey…

-Esa persona que entro en la habitación no era otro más que tu padre Akito.

Akito estaba un poco confuso, pero a la vez más interesado en lo que estaba escuchando.

Estas fueron las palabras que me fueron dichas en aquel entonces…

TSUUKU…

Nota.- sorry anta así lo tuve que dejar la escuela empezó muy fuerte wwaaa! Pero por lo menos termine este el que sigue es el final! Esta decidido je,je… si me vienen mas ideas lo aré como one shoot okis gracias por leer a momiji y Lia Du Black! Son un amor!


End file.
